Munraito (spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Yugi Mizuki's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and abilities, see Yugi's Zanpakuto. Munraito (月明かり, lit. "Moonlight") is the manifested spirit of Yugi Mizuki's Zanpakutō. He's appear after both Yugi and Shirosaki lost their Tensa Zangetsu's power during their battle against Muramasa. Appearance When Yugi's sword manifested in human form, always wear his usual outfit consists of the standard male Senior High School uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. And also, he seen wearing sorta like an inverted pyramid with chains as his neckless. His outside looks its closed to Mizuki's age and sometime he carry a card in one of his clothes pocket. And also his seen wears uniform a darker shade of blue, when on a fight against another Zanpakutou sometimes wears the jacket as a cape. According to Ichigo, Munraito's manifested appear in this shape becausing of Yugi's mysterious past. Its still unknown why he appear like that. But he noticed something if Yugi really want him to appear in this male human form for making Yugi remembered something about her past. He also been noticed by another Zanpakutou spirits as the uniquest manifested form from all Zanpakutou spirits. He once seen with Zangetsu, when both Ichigo and Mizuki met each other in their inner world. Munraito admires Zangetsu as his senior, it seen when he called him Zangetsu-senpai. It means he somewhat, had a relationship as senior and junior with Zangetsu. But he admires both Mizuki as his partner. Personality Munraito (or most been called as Yami) is really energic and has strong confidence when in any situation. He is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of Soul Society, which he did appear as Yugi's Zanpakutou for her own sake (since Soul Society has a rule to don't allow two Shinigami has the same Zanpakutou). He appear when after Yugi lost her Tensa Zangetsu, actually she didn't lost it but Tensa Zangetsu did leave its bit power on him, ironicly Yugi didn't know about this. When in manifested Human form, Yami seen always brought a card which acted as his sealed state (its quite different from Yugi's sealed state) to hide his true Zanpakutou. And when needed, he changed that card into its Shikai form. He also shows some physical abilities of leaping, agility, balancing, and durability. It makes him how capable he is when not in Zanpakutou form. His appearance in Bankai state doesn't change at all but he showed the same mature like Yugi's past mature, really confident and keen intellect. According to Shirosaki, it seems Munraito really had the same mature like that and also making everyone know about the true mature of his master, Yugi (actually just several Captain and Lieutenant also another seated officer Shinigami of Gotei 13 who know that personality, including Ichigo and Rukia). Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Munraito, as a Zanpakutō Spirit, has very high spiritual power. His spiritual energy while under Yugi's ownership is pure black, and under Shirosaki's, it is light red. But actually his original spiritual energy when in his manifested form is light yellow. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his short battle against Yugi and her inner hollow, Munraito demonstrated highly proficient skill in swordsmanship, enough to fight most of the battles with only a single hand. With well-timed manuevers, Munraito was repeatedly able to land critical hits on both Yugi and Shirosaki (although they were quickly healed). Enhanced Speed: During his battles, Munraito was shown to be highly fast, able to outmaneuver a number of relentless assaults from Hollow Mizuki. Enhanced Strength: Munraito also has remarkable strength, being able to hold Yugi back using his Shikai with just one arm, and was able to constantly push Yugi back without much effort. Illusion Master: For unknown reason, Munraito had an ability which make his enemy been having shock attack. Probably he achieved this ability when crossing Yugi's hidden past at her inner world. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Munraito has learned to handle much larger opponents than he is with his fists alone. Utilizing his small frame he is capable of using speed rather than power to swiftly overwhelm his opponents. Zanpakutō 'Munraito (月明かり, lit. "Moonlight") is the name of Yugi's zanpakuto after Tensa Zangetsu (Ichigo's Zangetsu in Bankai state). In its sealed state it has the same shape like ordinary katana. *'Shikai' : Its relased command is "Shine Brightly". Its shape like katana but with different sword shape and had a red diamond shape on the the tip of its sword. **'Shikai Special Ability' : This shikai state is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using his own reiatsu within his sword, this slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Munraito talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō since Zangetsu teaching him, deriving several other attacks from it. ***'Yami no Game' (影ゲーム, Game of Darkness or more be known as Shadow Games): This ability its the most unique attack from all Zanpakutou, once the enemy seen its light, it'll be trap on the illusion been Yugi wished for. *[[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Yami Munraito '(やみ 月明かり, ''Dark of Moonlight): Unlike the other Bankai forms, its Zanpakutou in this state wasn't all changed but it appears in another shape katana with the shape of tsuba resembles a vampire bat creature. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can even withstand getting crushed by force. **'''Bankai Special Ability: Munraito, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. ***'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Using his reiatsu within his sword, this slash takes the form of a dark purple crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Munraito already talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. ***'Kuroi no Hana' (暗いフラワー, Dark Flower) : This attack its activated when enemy is in on its Bankai area, then the dark blossom flower will grown using absorbed of its opponent's reiatsu. Also at that time, when the dark blossom flower bloomed, it will scatter and kill its opponent's body without any noticed. ***'Yami no Game Banpaia Mode' (影ゲーム 吸血鬼モード, Shadow Games Vampire Mode) : This attack its powerful version of Yami no Game, but in this mode its effect more stronger and makes enemy felt more full shock and pain the different is when trapped in its own opponent's illusion which they created from the greatest fear in they heart. Quotes *(to Yugi about her new appearance after Bankai training) "Wow! You just like a real boy, but its okay. I didn't mind it at all, beside you doing this for some reason. Well its up to you after all to decide something about that." *(to Yugi) "Listen up, I appear like this because you wished for me. I know this kinda little bit embarrassed but I'll enjoy it. After all, the Zanpakutou born from their Shinigami's soul." *(to Muramasa) "I won't let you to control me, besides I had a promise with them to not leave them alone like that. I really hate that, you bastard!!" *(to Shirosaki) "Whoever that is, I won't complain anything if Yugi did had an inner Hollow exist like you are. But as long you didn't something bad, I will companion with you too in order to protect our Queen." Trivia *Sometimes, Munraito like to call Yugi as his Queen. This kinda almost same like Hollow Ichigo's habit to call Ichigo as his King. *His theme song is "makemagic" by jealkb *When the first time I try to thinking about his Japanese name, I mentioned him as the Red Rose since he likes rose flower so much. *This zanpakutou its being replaced after Tensa Zangetsu is gone. Behind the Scene *His appearance is based off of Yami Yugi from the series Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Category:Male Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Original Character